Blind Love
by SalvatoreCharm
Summary: After the CDC incident, hope of survival was dim. Heading from Atlanta the group meets up with a girl who has a different perspective on life and its dangers. Meanwhile Daryl doesn't know how to handle the unexpected feeling he gets when she's around.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first time attempting a walking dead fanific, but I adore the show and even more I adore Daryl so I decided to give it a try. Please review and tell me anything you think would help me improve this chapter! ****Constructive criticism is very helpful and I take it all into consideration and use it to improve my story as it goes by.**

**Rating: M for violence, gore, swearing and sexual thoughts or encounters.**

**Please, Please, Please, Review, Message, and Subscribe!**

* * *

><p>The wind was cold, ice cold, like the first touch of winter when your body has yet to get use to it. Like the first drink of water from the fridge on a hot summer day, running down your throat. However, to be honest it was better then the scorching heat waves of the earlier mid day sun, which burned your unprotected skin. At last the sun was falling, giving only a few hours of daylight left. It was almost a blessing in disguise that night was slowly edging into the sky taking the heat with it. Nevertheless, along with the dusk came the darkness of night and the danger that hid in the darkness.<p>

That was the card dealt, survival of the fittest all around, everyone pitted against everyone even within a group. Most stayed together, a lot fell apart, almost no one survived. However, that wasn't always true, there were people given what you could call, a second chance.

You could hear the sound of the wind, whistling as it blew past the abandoned cars scattered across the road. Within the wind, if you listened close enough you would hear something else, the sound of survival, the sound of hope.

Strolling down the road, black tires moved across the pavement slowly, holding a large black and brown painted steel RV. The kind old, retired, golfers bought when they had nothing else to spend there money on. Stolen from the road, keys dangling from the ignition, call it a sign of God if you go that way but an opportunity like that was easily decided upon. Finally, the large vehicle came to a slow stop, the sound of the engine cutting and silence filling the wasteland around them.

"Hey Brad, where are we?" A thick Georgian sounding accent filled the previous silence of the RV. The man belonging to said voice moved his scrawny long legs to stand up from the dirty, dark brown couch held against the ugly yellow wallpapered walls. Walking in baggy, bloodied up and dirty blue jeans and ratty running sneakers he continued his move towards the front of the vehicle. A kind smile stretched on his tan, clean-shaven face, optimism lighting up his bright green eyes.

"Coming towards Atlanta Jason, we stop now, we'll get there by noon tomorrow" the driver of the large hunk of metal answered , his accent as equally as thick as his counterpart, however that was the only similarity the two men had to each other. Brad; the oldest brother, sat in the leather seat always had a scowl oh his sun kissed, unwashed face and almost never smiled, not no more he didn't. Long straggly black hair fell into deep brown eyes as he pocketed the keys. It was hard to believe that the two were brothers.

"We need to set up camp now, it's getting late and were running out of time before it gets to dark", Brad was the unofficial official leader of there band of survivor's and he was right, it was getting dark. "I'll get the others" Jason commented before he turned around and walked back the way he came. Passing the cluttered counter tops and tables as he went past the kitchenette area, he reached the 'living room' portion of the mobile home. Sitting in the chair by the window sat a woman he had known for a very long time, way before the earth they lived on went to hell. "Mary, were setting up camp now before it gets dark.

Mary was rounding the ages of her mid fifties now and for the first time in her life she looked it. Her grey hair was flush against her head pulled into a tight bun. Stress and fear had turned her into a fragile old woman he never thought she would be. She had always been strong, stood up for her self and made a living of a sweet cherry pie life. She forced a smile at the former employee of the small café she use to own, "I'll wake Jake" she offered, sparking honey brown eyes smiled kindly at him, standing up to shake off dirt from her flower patterned dress.

Jake was ten and he was Brad's and his girlfriend Caroline's little boy, however Caroline had been previously taken from them when they ran into a problem with the walkers a few weeks back.

Jason continued down the aisle of the RV and reached the end, opening the small door to the open makeshift bedroom. Finding the last person in their caravan, a person he learned over a short period of time would keep a smile on his face. Her small, dirty, black combat boots hung untied and lose on her small feet as they dangled off the side of the large bed as if not to get dirt on the already dirty bed sheets. Slightly baggy washed up black cargo pants hung down low on her small waist, a thin sight of her red boy short panties showing from underneath. Covering her chest was a tight, light blue tank top, which had risen up showing off her toned stomach and the small piercing hidden in her navel. Sweat, blood and dirt drenched the girl's skin and clothing along with bandages and bruises which made his stomach clench with unforgettable guilt.

He swallowed a gulp and decided to speak, "Kayla, tomorrow we reach Atlanta, want to help me set up?" he asked smiling down on her as she turned her head to the side.

Pale, fading blue eyes looked over at him through the thick lock of her dark brunette bangs that had fallen across her ivory pale skin. A moment of silence passed before, "Okay". He wasn't expecting more then that but he always had a hope she would eventually talk to him. The said girl moved to get up from her spot across the bed, grabbing her sweater in the process, throwing it over herself before following the tall man outside.

* * *

><p>Walking out into the cold felt nice against the heat of the RV and the previous sun of the afternoon. A few cars were scattered here and there, a few toppled over, some crashed into others, most just abandoned. The actual dead still lay on the ground around them but for the most part, it had been one of the more 'decent' places they had set up camp. "I'll grab the table, you grab the weapons". He knew they had to be more careful since they were out in the open.<p>

Kayla walked, feeling her way down the side of the trailer, the cold metal leaving a stinging feeling which almost burned the tips of her fingers as she made her way down the to the end of the trailer. The blurred image of her own distorted reality stared back at her, mocking her almost. Finally finding the small lock that held close the compartment of all their valuables, she moved the key, trying to find the opening, squinting her eyes in a sad attempt that she would be able to see it more clearly.

In an almost sick twist of irony, Kayla was unfortunate to have partial retina damage, caused by BFT; severe trauma to the head. Now Kayla wasn't blind now, she could still see, shapes, colours, movement, however, it was like looking through smoke or fog. Her reality and her life was blurred out like an ash covered window. Usually one would of gotten surgery done, or started wearing glasses but Kayla didn't have even a penny to her name before the world crashed into hell around her. So as a result she learned to live with it, not around it, as it was something that defined her and she would have to live with.

Finally the lock sprung free and fell into her hands, the compartment door falling and hitting the side of the vehicle. Grabbing the bag she pulled it out, careful not to damage anything or make to much noise. Placing the blue duffle bag on the just made table she un-zipped it and pulled it open. Already she could smell the snuffed out smell of food that Mary was preparing outside. The sun had only half hour left before it left them completely. Night time was the worst for Kayla and she feared it more then anything, she wouldn't even be able to see the end of her nose.

"I'll take first watch tonight" Jason said sitting down at the table, leading Kayla to her spot as Mary placed down warm soup and toast. "I want to stay out too". Everyone was silent as they looked over at Kayla, the one who had spoken. They all knew about her condition, it wasn't something that could be kept a secret even if you tried but they knew her determination to help the group. "Kayla, I don't think-", "I want to be out" she said again before ending the conversation the way she always did. Turned away and completely ignored the one she had previously been talking too. "Hey Jake, you hungry?".

Short dirty blonde hair, light brown eyes, a fair complexion, Jake was completely half and half with his parents. With Caroline's, blue eyes and her beach blonde hair, together her and Brad birthed a beautiful boy. "Yeah" he said with a giggle as Kayla scooped him up and sat him beside her on the bench. Mary, Brad and Jason stared at each other and shrugged just before there last bit of light fell from the sky and darkness consumed them.

* * *

><p>"You cold?"<p>

It had been the first words spoken after Jason and Kayla had set up on top of the RV, chairs standing around a small table with a radio and pop in a cup. Kayla nodded as she shoved her frozen hands deeper within her small sweater pockets. Suddenly she was engulfed with more warmth as a large black, hooded DC sweater fell over her shoulders. Her pale blue eyes turned to rest on the small amount of light she could see radiate against a blurry face she knew was smiling at her. "Thank you" she said, her voice just above a whisper in the dark silence.

"You know you can always talk to me, I'll listen"

The comment hung in the air around them and Jason knew it would remain there, as she wasn't going to say a thing. Kayla's strongest defence mechanism, her ability to completely shut down. Jason had met Kayla before the world was like this, full of nightmares and horror. It was June 30th, and unless corrected he stuck to that date, that he had met Kayla at the small café Mary owned. It had been a warm, slightly breezy day and the shop had slow business. Mary was humming to the country songs playing on the radio while Bob; her husband filled the air with freshly baked bread.

He himself was also in a good mood after serving a cute blonde, which had given him her number, he would have never called her but it was certainly an ego boost. It was rounding 3 o'clock in the affternoon and Mary had been out doing, what the two men called, help shopping. The 40-year-old woman had a knack for sneaking out coffees and food to the neighboring orphanages and homeless retreat centers. "Well will you look at that" Bob said as Jason turned to look at the glass, red framed door to the small shop, and that's when he first laid eyes on her.

Wearing a washed up, run down pair of blue jeans and a dirty grey hoodie was a short girl with long brown hair and the most interesting pair of eyes he had ever seen. Mary's arms were wrapped around her shoulders leading her through into the restaurant. "And who's this?" Bob said smiling kindly at the stranger and lovingly at his wife. The girl kept her face down, staring at the floor and looked extremely irritated. "I'm going to take her upstairs to the room; she's going to be the new member of our shop".

Picking up strays was one of Mary's fortes, cats, dogs, but this is the first time she had brought home a human.

"I remember the first time you spoke to me, gave my brother a good laugh" Jason said again trying to strike up a conversation, it failed, however he did see her lips curl in the right corner and that was good enough for him. "You're still a loser" she said her smile finally breaking as Jason chuckled. Suddenly the sound of a bell echoed through the darkness, Jason and Kayla jumping to attention. Brad had been a boy scout and learned the bell theory, setting up fishing wire two inches above the ground around your camp that held bells on all side, that way you know when an animal was about to make you campsite its territory, they saw this strategy worked the same with this.

"Brad, we have company," Jason said within the black walkie-talkie knowing that his older brother would wake up even to the smallest of voices. It was the reason he could never scare him as a child. "Kayla stay down and up here, don't move" Jason ordered, "I want to hel-" but her complaint was cut short, "no, you need to stay here and keep safe" and that was that as Jason slid down the ladder to the ground leaving her up there in the darkness. Kayla slid to the very end of the trailer feeling her way to the edge so she didn't fall. Everything was dark, except for the blurred out figures drenched in the light from the moon moving over their campsite. They were under attack.

Jason stood there staring over the scene and he knew this could be the end of their hope, the end of their survival. At least 5 or 6 walkers moved, each with their own pace towards them, their smell burned their senses and there low groans and moans filled the air along with the sound of Brad's shot gun clicking into place. However, they were no match for them, with only two men with two guns and one blunt object it was a suicide mission not to run.

"Watch out" Brad yelled before shooting a large hole through the side of a walkers head that was about to grab his brother. It had been a narrow escape but it was also the moment that everything came crashing down. The first set of walkers that had attacked were dead, really dead and not getting back up, however, they could see and hear at least ten more in the distance

The sound of a gasp and Mary screaming from her look out in the Winnebago brought the boy's attention behind the walker they had just totalled.

"KAYLA"

* * *

><p>The sun slowly set in the sky, its light shinning across the lands stretched out over the earth. Casting shadows down the road one in particular that stood out among the rest. An old, rusty, broken up Winnebago rolled down the roads followed by a caravan of multiple other vehicles, including a beat up old Car, an old Chevy truck and a sleek black chopper. Passing scattered bodies and broken, crashed up cars lay motionless on the grounds. Tires rolling to a stop, mimicked by the following cars the engine of the Winnebago came to a silence.<p>

"Dale what's going on?" A true and proud southern accent belonging to a true southern gentlemen sounded through a small black police scanner. "You might wanna come see this" Dale; also known as the 'old man' or the 'father figure' said with an edge to his voice that obviously meant something was up. The sound of the engines cut off silencing, aided with the sound of multiple doors opening and slamming. Rick, the handsome blue-eyed gentleman and his best friend Shane; the tan skinned, rough edged former cop, along with Dale and the sapphire blue eyed, muscular epiphany of every redneck; Daryl.

"It's messy" Dale said as he stepped out of the large vehicle to greet the others before they continued cautiously forwards, all eyes focused on the scene in front of them. "Oh my god" Rick whispered as he lowered his gun to the side of his leg. A large, fancy RV sat blocking half the road where at least 15 walkers lay bloody and beaten scattered around, soaking the ground with guts and gore. However, two bodies stood out amongst the walkers, two that were obviously not walkers. An older woman, around 50 or 60 lay with a bullet through her head and the gun grasped in her hand, as she lay petrified and scared beside the body of a boy around 10, which had been bitten and killed.

"They hadn't no chance wit this many of 'em" Daryl Dixon said as he kicked the body of a walker to the side with his ratty steel toed workers boots. Scanning the area, all four of them jumped to high alert when a sound echoed from behind them. Everyone snapped to attention and aimed there weapons at the RV ready to shoot anything down. Pistol, shotgun or crossbow.

That's when they saw her. Or well saw someone.

Sitting against the RV by the back tire, a baggy sweater and hooded figure sat holding a 6-calibre pistol against their forehead, leaning on it, their finger wrapped around the trigger loosely. Moreover, they were very, very alive. "Are you bit?" Rick asked the question everyone behind him was thinking. Blood tainted and stuck to the person's clothing, pooling on her left side were the hand not holding the gun covered.

The person didn't say anything but the girl's head shook back and forth slowly. "You should put the gun down, we can help you," Rick said, walking slowly towards the clothed figure, however, stopped when the sound of the gun ticked indicating the gun was about to fire. Everyone remained quiet. "You don't have to do this"

The gun dropped to the concrete floor and clattered against the ground as the person moved her head backwards, the hood falling off her head. Revealing long, messy dark brown hairs and a pair of Faded, pale blue eyes closing tiredly as she passed out cold.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors note:<span> Well here it is guys, the first chapter to one of my favourite TV shows. I so hope that I did it justice. So please let me know what you guys think. What do you like about Kayla? What don't you like? Did I portray the other characters right? Curious about something? Anything at all let me know. The more reviews and the more good critics and questions you give the better I know I write. (It's just a fact).**

**Preview:** _"Didn't mean ta scare ya" he commented walking closer to the girl he had carried to the Winnebago when they first found her. She defiantly looked a lot different cleaned up and in washed clothing, he could almost go as far as saying she was quite pretty._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry for such a long wait, I promise it'll never be this long again. Just been having a major computer hormone issue, but I did make it an extra long chapter!. Anywho, I want to thank each and every one of my reviewer's for their reviews. They were great and some very helpful, I really do appreciate that and hope to get more in this chapter. **

**Just watched the episode with Daryl's few close calls and halucinations, really hoping I can throw that in this story a bit cause it was a major point in his life. Totally thought he was going to die! I actually wanted to cry and yell and my TV. **

**~Review, Message, Subscribe!**

* * *

><p>"It's defiantly a bullet shot, she's not infected but she's in pretty bad shape" Andrea said as she came out of the Winnebago, the front of her shirt and hands splattered and stained with blood. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun and sweat drenched her forehead from the heat. Throwing away the used bandages she came to sit down beside Lori who was washing the groups clothing in a barrel with an old washboard.<p>

"Is she going to be okay?" Rick asked, the first to speak among the rest of the concerned campers. For most of the previous daylight hours everyone had been worried for the new sudden addition to their camp. Wiping her forehead and taking a gulp of cold water she turned to them "The bullet managed to only knick her side, missing anything vital, she should be okay but she needs food and constant monitoring"

Rick let out a sigh along with his wife, finding someone else alive and well gave everyone a small sort of hope and saving her gave them a small amount of their humanity back. "She's out cold now but I reckon she'll wake soon, till then we should get something to eat" Andrea said her eyes glancing at Daryl who already knew he was about to be sent on a hunting trip whether he wanted to or not.

"What are we going to do with her?" The question caught everyone off guard as they all turned to look at Shane sitting against a nice, sleek, silver SUV. "What do you mean Shane?" Rick asked, a small hope he wouldn't voice what he knew Shane was thinking. "You've got to be kidding me? We have enough problems on our hands without having to take care of a dying girl in the process, we should just grab what we can and leave before more walkers show" he said twirling his gun between his fingers with a sick expression on his face. Everyone in camp turned to his disgusted or astonished that he had said that.

"We don't have much of a choice man" T-Dog said while he sat down in one of the busted lawn chairs around the fire.

"To hell we don't have a choice, you all heard Andrea she's in bad shape, were fooling ourselves if we think we can save her"

"Shane, we can't leave her here, where would that leave us as people, when we could save her" Lori argued, jumping into the fight and speaking for everyone else around her. Shane just chuckled humourlessly, "We already have too many people, travelling in such a big group is dangerous" he argued some more, he had obviously been drinking as he swayed slightly from left to right as he walked.

"It's going to be fine, it's not your concern anyways, were taking her in and were helping her out, It's plain to see that the people she was travelling with are dead and she's alone, were not leaving her out here like this" Rick said standing up against his friend. He didn't know why Shane suddenly started to act this way, he had always been a kind loving guy before. "Yeah man, how heartless can you get" T-dog said throwing in his piece since normally what he said went ignored by the group.

"Guys would' a shut up for's minute, n'listen" Daryl said silencing the arguing group before him, sometimes he didn't understand why he stayed here. As there voices came to a stop they could hear someone violently coughing in the back of the Winnebago. Rick and Lori jumped up first to go and check it out leaving the rest of the group to silently glare at each other.

* * *

><p>Sitting up in the small cluttered bed, sheets fallen to pool around her legs, was the bandaged up stranger they had just been arguing about. Her pale blue and faded eyes snapped to attention at the sound of a door hitting a wall and footsteps coming towards her. The image of two people she didn't recognize coming into view. In an attempt to get away from them she tried to move from her spot, which resulted in sending a wave of pain through her body. "We didn't mean to scare you, were here to help" Rick said trying his best to sound calm and serene so as not to scare her anymore then she already was.<p>

The girls eyes darted back and forth between the two vague figures standing over her like a foreboding doom. "Oh my" Lori whispered, her hand covering her mouth, as she noticed the pupils of the girls blue eyes clouded like a sky with a permanent storm.

"My names Rick Grimes and this here is my Wife Lori, we found you and brought you to our camp, your badly injured and need help" Rick said, it came in handy being a cop before this. Having this instinct on how to talk to people, whether they were scared or delusional. He knew the right words, the right tone, being a father of a little boy helped in the matter; giving him the ability of compassion towards people that deserve it.

The girl seemed to be processing this newly found out information as she seemed to have calmed down a little, yet not enough to assume she trusted them any more then she did a few minutes ago. "Where's Jason?" It was the first time they had heard her speak. Her voice was hoarse, dry from lack of water or nutrition and she sounded so scared, terrified that this was her last few minutes. Lori and Rick looked at each other uneasily, she didn't know them one bit and they were about to tell her something that could potentially send her back into hysterics.

"Your camp was attacked, you were the only one we found"

Silence. The girl seemed to have shut down momentarily like a computer going into hibernation mode. Memories started to fill her head all at once, the blood, screaming, gun shots and then pain all she really remembered was the sudden pain she had felt and the feeling of falling into darkness. Once again the waves of hurt hit her full force making her wince and gasp, her hand coming to her side where the two could see blood seeping through her shirt once again.

"You need to lay down, your bleeding and you need help" Lori said looking at the girl, with a tone that wasn't about to be crossed.

10 minutes had gone by and the two had finally finished getting her to calm down and allow them to fix up her side. The girl herself hadn't said a word the whole time, seeming to have given up with fighting them. However, she knew she was somewhat safe, if these people were going to hurt her they wouldn't of gone through all this trouble to help her.

"Here, drink this sweetie" Lori said, the one Kayla remembered had long dark brown hair only slightly lighter then her own. Kayla had gotten fairly good at catching and remembering certain features on people her eyes allowed her to see; hair colour, skin colour, and if close enough their eye colour. It helped her defer to who she was looking for.

The water almost burned as it trickled down her dry throat but the pleasure to have cold water erased the soreness from her mind as she gulped it down greedily. "Why are you helping me?" The question took the two off guard; before she had been yelling, scared and tired, now she sounded slightly defeated but hopeful and that was a good sign. Lori patted the girls knee slowly not to scare her, "because you need it" and that was as good as an answer anyone could ever give out anymore.

* * *

><p>Two or more hours passed and the daylight hours were finally leaving them, Dale checking his beloved watch to see the time read 8:00. Daryl had gone hunting, catching himself a small deer near the river bank, which feed the group well that night. Carl and Sophie were roasting marshmallows Rick had grabbed from a convenience store a while back which put a smile on their tiny faces. Glenn and T-Dog counted and stored supplies while Carol and Lori finished the washing process that had been left unattended. Rick had volunteered himself to bring some food to the girl in the camper who refused to speak to anyone anymore. But they didn't blame her, putting themselves in her shoes, you wouldn't speak either.<p>

"Here, I brought you some food" Rick said passing the girl a plate which she took silently, she felt uncomfortable taking their food but her hunger succumbed to changing her mind on the matter. "So you feel like talking now?" he said after sitting down on the far end of the bed just below her feet. The girl remained silent. "At least tell me your name, so everyone can stop calling you the new kid"

He hadn't expected her to say anything but to be honest she had a knack for surprising people, "Kayla" she said between bites of food and swallowing down more water. She found it funny that something so insignificant as a name had so much of an affect to the strange man, almost as if he expected she would jump right into the story book of her life just because he knew her.

"See now that wasn't so hard now was it" Rick said with a soft chuckle as the girl rolled her eyes at him and returned to her plate of food.

Neither Rick nor Lori had told the rest of the group about the girl's obvious condition yet, they were worried it would get out of hand. Especially with the camp already doubting their survival rate after their last few weeks of traveling from Atlanta.

"This is a real personal question Kayla and I mean no offence bringing it up but I need to know" he started but the girl was smart and she had apparently heard this sentence before because she answered him with exactly what he wanted to know, "I'm not blind, I can still see…..just not as well as you can" she answered placing the empty plate on the bed sheets.

"And don't go giving me any pity for it, I've had it my whole life and learned to deal with it" she said before her head snapped to the direction of the door to see the blurred image of a small kid who looked similar to one she knew before. _Jake…_

"Carl, go back outside by your mother please" and without a word the boy turned to leave, hearing his fathers order. "How many of you are there?" Kayla asked the curiosity getting the best of her; being silent wasn't going to get her any answers even if she felt like never speaking again.

"Eleven, not counting you" he said with a smile as the girls left thin black eyebrow raised. _Eleven… _until now Kayla thought there was no one left out there. Rick looked downward his fingers drumming rhythmically on his thigh as he thought. He could tell just by looking at her that this girl had, had it rough and it wasn't getting no better for her and even though he knew she obviously had walls just like anyone else in her predicament would have he also knew; deep down, she wanted help and by damn she was going to get it.

"What happened to you?" Rick asked cautiously as he glanced down at her side now covered with a fresh bandage and new clean shirt.

"Ain't important, don't want to talk about it" Kayla replied, avoiding detail as much as she could. The last thing she needed was a full-blown recounting to make her relive everything she didn't want to have spilled out on the plate in front of her. Rick knew he wasn't going to get much of anything more, her walls were up and she wasn't going to let him touch them. It was a person's best defence mechanism.

He cocked his head to the side in analyzing her from a distance, noticing things him nor Lori had noticed on her before. They had been to preoccupied with the bullet wound to observe much else about the girls body.

Bruises; dark purple one with a grotesque yellow-ish tinge indicating they were older ones behind recent ones. Yet these bruises were different from the normal everyday ones you get from running into things or falling down. These ones stood out in Rick's mind, he had seen this kind of bruising pattern before. These bruises matched, long distinct bruises on each of her thighs laying uncovered by the blankets she had forgotten about; large ones just on the outside of her legs that all but screamed finger marks. If that wasn't enough to make his blood boil, add in multiple cuts and scars, some older, some newer. They were more then enough to send a sick, tightening feeling, grasping around his heart as it dropped.

* * *

><p>"What is it Babe?" Lori asked softly. His arm going around her protectively like he never wanted her out of his sight ever again. Carl and Sophie had already been put to bed in the tent between the RV and the truck leaving the grown ups to talk.<p>

"Her names Kayla" he said feeling they needed to know her name, it gave her more of a humanistic personality that went along with human thinking. "She's fine now, should probably be up and moving by tomorrow" he continued not even grazing the main problems. Everyone else gave a soft smile as the worry left them, well not everyone, Shane stood with indifference and Daryl didn't smile.

"There's more" Dale accused staring at the solemn face of the former cop. They needed to know the truth, it was only fair to them to know what was going on. Rick took in a large breath, "Well, she has a problem with her eyesight, she's not blind but she can't see as nearly as good as we can", it was out and there was no going back now.

"You have got to be kidding me, were taking care of a dying, BLIND girl now" Shane said disbelievingly at what his best friend had just divulged to the rest of the group. "You can't be serious in the thinking we can take her with us"

"She's a human being, and by damn were going to treat her like one, you want more of a reason fine, she has bruises and cuts all up her leg and I can tell you now there not from falling over". Everyone suddenly became very quiet as they all took in and processed what they had just been told, thinking and trying to imagine the life this girl must have had before they had found her.

"Your going to get us all killed with your pathetic caring and compassion" Shane hollered alarming the group. "Shut it, or every walker in the city'll hear us" Daryl commented dryly as the argument continued around what he said.

"Shane, were helping the girl no matter she can see or not, go to bed and get some rest" Rick ordered sternly a look in his eyes that meant if Shane refused they would get him to bed their way. Shane grumbled out something incoherent as he stumbled his way towards his truck where he slept away from the group.

"Thank you" Lori whispered in her husbands ear before giving him a warm kiss, he always had such a big heart and would fight for anyone who needed it. "I can't even imagine, that poor girl" Dale said after making sure Shane did indeed retire to his truck. The last thing they needed was him wandering off like a pissed off teenager. "I know, It's a miracle that she was the survivor of her group" Glenn said shivering at the thought of the scene they had parked by for the night.

"Anyways, we leave tomorrow, it's to dangerous to stay here for an extended amount of time" Rick said getting up and helping his wife to her feet. "T-Dog you have first watch then I" - "No I take it, you had it last time" Daryl intervened, grabbing up his beloved weapon of choice and strapping it to his back.

Rick was about to argue since he knew Daryl had supervised the camp site more then any off them combined but his wife tugging at his sleeve changed his mind. "Thank you" he said only receiving a grunt from the Dixon before he turned to get into his own tent on the other side. "Good night T-Dog" they said before everyone went their way for the night.

* * *

><p>The early sun ascended into the morning sky lighting up the land and stretching far out ,casting long shadows on the ground. A few birds hiding in the broken down cars started their morning song as they took off into the warming air. Narrowing down to the highway the familiar old Winnebago comforted the still sleeping campers of the night. Except for one, an early riser that had; with much difficulty, found her way out of the vehicle she slept in and across the concrete floor without waking the fellow campers. Her finger tips following along the edge of the cars, the hazy sightings of the large and recognizable RV she use to live in. The memories of that night still fresh in her mind where it would remain forever.<p>

Standing there staring at the large vehicle she didn't think she could or even wanted to move further. Looking down to her feet where the images of the walkers that had attacked lay on the ground, giving off a stench that made her stomach turn.

"What'cha doin' out here"

The sudden voice had caught her off guard, being to cooped up in her own head she hadn't heard anyone come up behind her. Reflexes taking into effect her arm lashed out to hit whomever was behind her, however, they saw it coming. Her small wrist landed between a strong grip, large fingers wrapping around to hold her in place.

Daryl Dixon stood there staring at the small girl with a small amount of surprise that she had reacted so fast and effectively. If he hadn't been who he was and been anyone else she would of smacked him right across the jaw. The top of her head came to about the level of his chin giving her and estimated height of 5.6; not short but the shortest of the group besides the little ones. "Didn't mean ta scare ya" he commented stepping closer to the girl he had carried to the Winnebago when they first found her. She defiantly looked a lot different cleaned up and in washed clothing, he could almost go as far as saying she was quite pretty, for a apocalyptic blind girl anyways.

He dropped her hand from his grip and she brought it back to her side looking over him suspiciously, she could tell even though not clearly that this man was fairly muscular but at the same time not big enough to scare her. "S'fine, I was just-" she stopped and turned back to the RV, she guessed the man belonged to the caravan of people that had took her in.

"I'm sure Grimes will let'ya grab what ya need from in there, Ain't safe wandering around" Daryl commented not really sure why he bothered with it, guess he felt a little bad for the fact the poor girl couldn't see.

The girl sighed, her long brown, tangled hair blowing around her in the wind before she turned to face him again and confused look plain to see on her face. "Come on, I'll help ya back" he said with a grunt as he brought his right arm towards her. She looked at him for a minute, her pale, stormy eyes suspicious before she gave in to the kind gesture. Her small pale hand grabbing on to his tan, strong arm as he steered her the way back to camp.

She had guessed by now that the guy; Rick Grimes, the one that had taken care of her, had told the rest of their group of her condition, it was only fair seeing as she kind of just landed herself in their care even if she didn't want to be there and she hoped would be for to long.

* * *

><p><strong>Did I keep the others in character? What do you think of Kayla's condition? Was the imagery good? Bad? And anything else you think is review and tell me what you think. It would be the best ever! Even if it's just a small UPDATE! or a full length paragraph, i love them all! All you have to do is just press that button down there and make me smile...or contemplate my mistakes! XP<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**Preview:** _"So, what did you do before this?", the question had obviously caught her off guard and for a moment you could see an emotion of pain flicker in those strange faded before they were masked and she let out a grunt of irritation. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hate season finales with a loathing passion, cliff-hangers will always and forever be the breaking point of my sanity of life. I think I drove my roommate insane complaining about how it 'couldn't end that way' and/ or 'It's not fair, life is to cruel'. What did you guys think of the last episode? Oh, and for those who haven't watched it yet, "Beware". Anywho, another chapter up, hopefully enough to satisfy you guys. Keep up the great reviews, I love each an every one of them. Would defiantly appreciate some help on further chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately no, I do not own The Walking Dead.**

**REVIEW. SUBSCRIBE. MESSAGE!**

* * *

><p>The day stretched on, the sun high in the sky with a suspicion of rain clouds looming over the barren wasteland of the once busy highway. The wind was soft, a nice breeze playing in the air bringing the roads occupants a nice refreshing shield against the heat waves. A few birds flew back and forth scouting for their next sight of a brave rodent daring to cross the abandoned roads.<p>

Making small sounds as their feet scurried through the multiple vehicles they had previously inhabited. Survival of the fittest, everywhere and always will be, everyone looking over their shoulder to protect either themselves or their family. That was how it is and that was how it always was, to be honest the only thing that changed was the eating-of-flesh part.

Dull blue eyes stared out into the horizon from the small window, hazy reality staring back at her, willing her to feel something, pity, guilt, anger but nothing came to her. She felt numb, dead inside, she didn't know what to think or what to feel, how she was suppose to feel and how she did were on completely different levels. One was suppose to feel sad after a loss, grieve over their deaths and give in the to gut feeling of anger you had at not being able to change what had already happened. Yet, as she sat there running it all through her head she felt…nothing.

Regardless of how much her life she owed to them, it seemed it had all slipped away. That they hadn't existed in the first place, like she had made up the last few years of her life and was now finally waking up to the hell the world really was.

Regretfully Kayla moved her sore legs over as she propped herself into a sitting positon against the cool wall of the Winnebago letting out a sigh of frustration. A disgusting feeling of pain shot from the wound on her stomach every time she even tried to shift her body. It had almost killed her when she had slipped out this morning when the sun first started to rise only to be caught by one of the people moving about outside, packing up their stuff, sleeping bags, tents, loading stolen food from other vehicles into their own. This predicament hadn't even crossed her mind as of yet this morning.

"Hungry?".

Just like clockwork the tan, southern, former cop; from what he had told her, entered the small area she sat in carrying a small plate of food that he had immediently passed to her which she stared at with slight confusion. "Just some berries, Lori found them in the woods" he explained remembering that she couldn't pick out those details herself and taking food you don't know from a complete stanger wasn't a smart idea.

She seemed to have accepted his answer causing Rick to believe that he had at least, at the very least earned a small amount of trust from the girl. Which made his next few questions a little easier to ask.

"Were packing up, hitting the road within the next few hours" he said like she hadn't already figured that out from the sounds she could hear through the window. All morning people had been shuffling around grabbing up their stuff and shoving it in the vehicles. She didn't move, not even a shrug to inform him she was even listening, however he continued on, choosing his next words very carefully.

"What do you want to do?".

This time, acknowledging his existence the girl tunred her mysterious eyes on him with a sort of blank irritation and confusion. It was quite obvious, even to her that regardless of her answer to his question he had already planned on how to counteract it, argue it and make her think differently on what he knew she was going to say. He wanted her to go, that much was plain to see, he took pity on her, knew she didn't stand even a the slightest of a chance at surviving out here by herself with her conditions. She would last maybe a day at the most before ending up either blowing a hole through her skull or becoming one of them.

Kayla knew it too, her survival rate was lower then even the average city folk.

So basically she didn't have much of a choice, she was an almost blind, wounded 20 year old girl with no ability, or want, to shoot a weapon and he was a trained, highly persuasive, cop who has lots of experience getting people to see things his way.

"Doesn't really matter what I want, does it?" she said keeping her stare focused on him. By now she could tell he had tan skin and dark brown hair that curled naturally atop his head. However she could neither tell his eye colour or read his expression which she guess was smiling.

She was smart, more so then he though she would be, being a young girl with problems like her's but Rick had leanred to never judge a book by it's cover, ever. He knew nothing about her, nothing about her life except that it was obvious it wasn't full of fairytales and daisies.

"Guess you've figured that out, but I don't want to go forcing ya into goin' if I don't have too, but I will" he said letting the tone of his voice take on a cheery, playful expression and it paid off, for the first time he got to witness, the corners of her lips pulling into a small smile, even if it seemed she was forcing herself not to find him even remotely humerous.

"I'd just be causing you and your group problems", the smile was gone as soon as reality did a double take and hit her again. Already they had to take care of two children, she could hear them playing by the camper, and multipe other people, she would be a liability, useless, what could she ever do to prove helpful to them. It would be exactly the same as always, she could never help anyone. Rick sighed rubbing his hand over his face, "you shouldn't have to earn your keep, not with us".

Kayla didn't know what to say, she apparently wasn't expecting his answer to have such an effect on her. She was more so hoping he would realize she was useless and pointless to help and would leave her be but once again she was surprised by the man's kindness. "How about we go outside and get you some fresh air, you look like you need some" He said changing the subject after her expression changed to uncomfortable. He was happy to know that his words were getting to her after all.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"That's all the gas we need" Dale said wearing his tan fishing hat and another of his visibly preferred shirts of Hawaiian palm trees and drinks. Glenn nodded as he stretched his back out and wiped the sweat building up on his forehead with the back of his hand, removing his red ball cap to fan cold air on his burning skin. His eyes moving across the small camp, towards the door of the large vehicle where everyone all day had been sneaking glances at.

Most of the caravans curiosity to the strange newcomer had intensified after Rick had let known of her 'condition'. However they hadn't seen one sign of her nor Rick for a while after he went in to give her food.

"It's strange, this whole thing" Glenn said absentmindedly to Dale as he popped the cap from a full bottle of water in his hands. "What's that?" Dale asked also taking a break from packing the last few things into his beloved form of transportation.

"What was she doing out here, I mean, alone, what do you think happened to her?" Glenn asked thoughtful, he just couldn't wrap his head around it, she was blind or well she couldn't see very good and on top of that she was pretty beaten up from what Rick had told them. How on earth did she survive any of that. How did one survive any of this like that?

"It it a curious thing, but were not going to know the answers until she's ready to tell them" Dale answered before they were interrupted from their conversation.

"Come on get back to work, we need to be on and on the road soon" Shane ordered with a edge of power drowned out by pure irritation. Shane had yet to get over the fact that they weren't going anywhere until the girl was up and okay. He may not like the lack of authority he had over the matter but nothing he did was going to gain it in his favour.

Suddenly, almost like they knew they were thinking about it, the door of the Winnebago opened as Rick stepped out of it backwards holding on to the hands of their recent traveller.

* * *

><p>Everyone turned to stare at the girl who had just emerged from the doorway of the motor home following behind Rick carefully. Her hand was grasped onto Rick's arm like a lifeline as he lead her towards were everyone rested. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, her bangs falling to the right side of her pale face. Carol's borrowed clothing hanging off her, a few sizes to large for her small frame.<p>

"Guy's this is Kayla".

Her once upon a time bright blue eyes looked over the scene in front of her, squinting against the sun, so far she could count eight people sitting there staring up at her. It was like your first day at a new school when you walk into the classroom for the first time and she didn't like it one bit.

Kayla could practically feel the pity radiating off the group of people, however, she was surprised when a man, taller then her, shorter then Rick, moved from leaning against the vehicles and held out his hand towards her.

"I'm Dale, it's nice to finally meet you" he said in a rough but kind voice. He had white hair with a matching beard and wore vibrant colours on his clothing with a silly hat she could pick out as a fishing cap from the shape it formed.

Kayla looked down at his hand in that second and for the first time in a long time she felt a sort of safety surround her which aloud her nervous self to stand strong and place her hand in his, accepting her new fate.

After that she met with everyone that was there willing to introduce themselves or allow others to state their names. All around the group of people were an odd mixture of almost every type of person you could think of; old, young, Black, Asian, Southern or Texan. It was almost like watching a reality TV show like survivor which almost made Kayla giggle at the thought.

"Kayla, you mind if Glenn brings you to the RV?" Rick asked after everyone got their fair share of being nosey and satisfying their suspicious nature towards the girl. Kayla looked to the Korean boy who stood from his spot sitting on the hood of a car and made his way over. "Glenn" Rick said looking at him, "Yeah, I can help ya" he said getting the gesture directed at him from the former cop.

Obviously the girl was scared, shy and alone, Glenn was the closest to her age being 24, he was hoping it would ease the transition.

Kayla nodded before taking Glenn' arm; she hated being lead around like a dog, but over time you got tired of tripping up on yourself and learned to live with it. "Thank you" she said looking off to the side not really wanting help at all. "Anytime".

"Daryl, you keep watch, I'm worried after all that racket we caused dropping that car door this morning" Rick said, his voice taking on a polite questioning tone when speaking to the young Dixon. He was by now use to the way Daryl was and ordering him around wouldn't get a thing done. He grunted out a yes before grabbing up his cross bow very aware of the stare he was getting from the black haired early-riser.

The same girl who he had been cautiously staring back at with the same questioning stare.

* * *

><p>Kayla stared numbly at the two figures laying on the pavement with a blank look that; to Glenn seemed lost at what to do. The two said figures were clearly from her group of people, Rick and them had figured that out easily enough from the untold scene there bodies told. Boy bitten laying dead on the pavement a bullet through his head belonging to the gun clutched tightly in an older women's lifeless hand.<p>

"We should get going" Glenn said nervously, he didn't know how to act in this kind of situation. Kayla nodded and kept walking without a word glancing back at the two once more before moving on. Reaching the RV Glenn remained outside, giving her the space he knew she needed.

Stepping into the familiar walkway of the large RV she stared at the abandoned and empty room memories flashing before her eyes.

"_I win again" Jason hollered happily as he placed down his winning hand of cards; a full house, groans could be heard from the losing players. _

_"You're a natural at this, could of won some big bucks in Vegas" said Mary who had lost every round. Her kind nature and lack of control over her facial expressions had lost her the game of poker every time they played. _

_"Yeah, then he would blow it all on something pointless" Brad said collecting all the cards off the table and placing them all back in the box before getting up to put them away before anyone could call another game. _

_Moving to the counter where Kayla sat his hand brushed over her arm lingering longer then just an accident would allow. Her eyes meeting his dark brown ones with a strong, defiant stare masking the fear she had welling in her mind. "We should get some sleep, leave early in the morning, Jason you're on watch" He said replacing the cards in his hand with a beer, giving Kayla a repulsive smirk before moving to his sleeping chambers in the front seat. _

Making her way towards the back she opened the door to the bedroom where her and Jake would sleep, being the youngest of the campers. Jake's joyful smile and care-free attitude flooding her mind and gnawing at her stomach making her feel sick. Laying out there cold on the pavement, sick and changing.

_He must have been so scared….._

Moving by memory she dropped to the ground to feel around under the bed for a handle belonging to her black and blue duffel bag. Pulling it from it's confines she, lifting with her legs, stood with it swinging to her side. Heaving it out of the room, not daring another look at the desolate room.

"So, what did you do before this?, the question had obviously taken her off guard and for a moment an emotion of pain and sadness flickered in those strange faded eyes before it was masked and she let out a grunt, dropping the duffel bag on the table.

Glenn knew he had just asked a question that brought up painful memories and regretted it instantly.

"I worked at a diner, made coffee" she said while she threw in multiple things from the cupboards into the black bag. "I sucked at it, could never tell who ordered what" she added cracking a smile his way as he chuckled at the thought of it. " Ya, I hate it when my waitress doesn't remember my face" he said making her let out a snort which was the closest she had gotten to a laugh in a long time. However, the moment was lost as they heard a familiar voice yell.

"WALKERS"

Glenn jumped in the RV grabbing the bag from the girl's hands and swinging it behind him with ease even though it probably weighed more then him. Took hold of the girl's arm and dragged her out of the RV without another second to waste. He could see his groups grabbing up the remainders of their stuff and jumping into the vehicles around them.

Ten or so walkers were running with broken limbs, missing parts, letting out awful moans of hunger at the sight of their latest prey.

"Faster, China'man" Daryl barked as he jumped from the hood of his truck and relieved the boy from the heavy bag, throwing it in the back of the beat up ford ranger, beside the black, sleek motorbike.

"Take her" Glenn said knowing he would regret giving Daryl the girl's hand but in this moment that was all he could do. The camper was farther on and the walkers were coming in close, he wouldn't make it, leading her.

Daryl grabbed the girl's hand and brought her to the passenger side of his truck swinging it open. "Get'n" he said as she jumped in without a word, her face stony and blank of emotion. Daryl watched as Glenn just made it in the door of the Winnebago before a more human looking walker jumped at the closed door. Jumping into the driver seat he rammed the keys in the ignition starting his vehicle with a loud rumble of the engine. Putting it in drive he hit the gas pedal with all his strength jerking the truck forwards moving out in front of the Winnebago that had started to drive down the road. Past the camp site, past the dead walker's and past the RV they went.

"Still wanna stay?"

She turned to the man sitting in front of the steering wheel, he wasn't looking at her, his eyes were trained on the road in front of him. Speeding down the highway, but not fast enough to lose the people following him. "Jus' a question" he added not caring at all at the sensitivity of what he had asked.

"Don't know" she said in a quiet voice returning her blurry gaze towards the window again watching as things blew past them. Daryl looked over her, "Just an answer" she added mocking him causing him to crack a smirk.

_Jason, Mary, Jake….. _Finally it cam crashing down on her, they were gone and she was never going to see them again. A single tear slid down her pale cheek and landed on black sweater that still smelled like it's owner.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Food For Thought:<span> I'm sorry Daryl isn't 'a big part' of the chapters but don't worry I want this story to be long and I want it to grow into what it's suppose to be so just work with me and trust me when I say he becomes involved soon. Anyways questions. Big question I need to know is that...do you guys think I should follow a bit to the show, i'm 50/50 on wanting to add in Hershel's farm but I'm not sure If I want to or not. Which do you guy's prefer? It could go either way. I can't go on without some question's answered, i'm stumped. Help!**

**What do you guys think of Kayla's predicament, her character? Imagery, good, bad? What do you think of the small flashback and tidbits of her life before they found her? And anything else you guys want to say or add please let me know in a review! **

**Preview:**_ They all looked down at the scene with anxious and nervous eyes, they didn't know if this was a good idea; letting someone who couldn't see do something like this. However, they gave her the benefit of the doubt, if Daryl seemed okay with it then they would see what happened._


	4. Chapter 4

**MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! and or an other religious holiday this day falls on. So for a gift, I give you my next chapter which I took alot of time to work on just cause I had some kinks I had to work on in it. But I've got it on the track I want it to be so hopefully you guys will enjoy it as much as I do. Please remember to review your thoughs on it, it's critical that I get some feedback from you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead, But Daryl Dixon is on my Christmas list! XP**

**REVIEW MESSAGE SUBSCRIBE!**

* * *

><p><em>It hurt. Hurt enough to cause unwanted fresh tears to brim the edges of her wavering blue eyes as she stared off emotionlessly. Pain was a strange thing; it felt different in every situation when it was inflected upon you.<em>

_Whether it was physical pain, as someone lays a hand on you, leaving a dark truth behind through bruises and marks. Then there was pain of the hearts and mind, when a person you thought you knew and trusted was the one leaving those marks adorned on your skin and to be honest that was the worst kind. _

"_It's your fault, your fault she's gone" his breathe reeked of the bottle of Jack Daniels she knew was hidden in the dashboard of the RV. His words slurring as his movements wavered on the edge of drunkenness. Yet that didn't stop his ability to hold her down, his fingers pressing harder into the skin on her arms already forming fresh knew discolorations. That's was all she could rely on, the feeling of agony and the sound of disgust and supressed hatred in his voice. _

_She had been waiting for this, knew the way he looked at her; resentment, loathing, hatred, the way he touched her, lingering, hovering over her like a hawk about to swoop down on its prey when the right time presented itself. _

"_So insolent, I'll teach you who owns who" _

_Her eyes finally shut, releasing the tears as they hit the floor, shying away the best she could, waiting- _

A loud rumbling sound shattered the scene playing within her mind as her body jerked abruptly bringing her reeling back into reality. The smell of stale cigarette smoke and rusty metal hit her senses as her ears picked up the rumbling sound that had woken her; an engine running. Her eyes opened to the blurred, hazy reality of her everyday life. Taunting her, sight was just out of her reach, however, never able to be retrieved.

"You'kay?" his voice familiar, the accent deep and proud to be there, her sight was moved to the man sitting beside her, looking down at her from where she lay curled on the front seat of the Ford ranger truck.

She could tell from his voice he was a little bit worried for her state of mind but respected boundaries and wasn't about to pry. "Fine" she answered moving her stiff body up into a sitting position against the pale tan leather seats. Sore from lying in one potion for to long and tender from the wound on her side.

"Bad dream?" his curiosity was getting the best of him, who was he to care what horrors lay awake in her mind, it was none of his business.

"Guess so" she answered absentmindedly as her gaze drifted to the window; trees soaring past them a mile a minute. A cloud covered sky, hiding the sun from peeking through, threating to release the brewing storm upon them at any given time. Daryl kept his focus on the road ahead of them but his bright blue eyes, every once and a while returned to the girl beside him.

She was different, not just in her appearance or in her inability to see. It was something deeper, something more personal. She was quiet, distant, had this constant look in her eyes that was sombre; it held untold secrets and horrors but at the same time held a sort of kindness and empathy to the people around her.

It was definitely an emotion Daryl could pick up on; his mother had that same look on her face every time he got to see her.

"Daryl, were pulling up into the rest stop up ahead"

Rick's proud southern accent carried over the sound of the trucks engine from the small CBC scanner attached to the radio. He could see it, just a mile off or so, a small intricate designed roof built to a small white building with multiple graffiti tags sprayed across the walls. The half-way mark from one large city to another where travelers could stop, recollect their directions, rest up a bit and leave.

For them, it was a place to stay for the night. Surrounded by the forest trees it would be perfect coverage from the harsh winds and weather.

Following the large home on wheels they turned into the open space parking between the left side of the lots between the trees and building. All engines shutting of leaving all three vehicles in a dead silence. "Stay here" Daryl grunted as he opened the rusty truck door and slid out, closing it behind him.

Rick, Shane and Dale followed suit as they came together, "we'll scout out the area, make sure it's safe enough to pull up camp, this storms going to hit hard" Dale said as he stared at the sky above them rumbling with a distant thunder coming from the west. The others agreed silently moving to grab precautionary weapons from there designated places.

"I'll check the building, Daryl you take behind the camper, Rick you take the other side, Dale you stay here with the others ready for anything" Shane ordered getting an irritated eye roll from the Dixon beside him, but otherwise no comment.

The four men split off in their assigned directions, making little to no sound as they walked throughout the grounds. Kayla watched from the window of the truck unable to see much of anything but small amounts of movement before the sudden sound of the truck opening again brought her attention back towards the driver side. A red baseball cap was pushed over his midnight sky coloured hair flaring it out on the ends where it had grown long.

"Shane, Rick and Daryl are just scouting the area, making sure it's safe, storm coming in" Glenn explained as he smiled at the confused expression on the young girls face.

Accepting his explanation with a nod she remained quiet and stared at him, or well more to the side of where he actually sat. "You doing okay?" he suddenly asked, he guessed she probably felt very lost with her thoughts and feelings. Everyone she knew before was gone, gotten shot, and then got pulled away from it all by complete strangers without much of a say; it was hard to even imagine what she was probably thinking.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that, I'm fine" she said irritation evident in her voice but something else was there too, hidden and forced back was confusion, almost as if she wasn't use to being looked after, or that she didn't like it.

"Were worried, are humanity isn't that gone, not yet at least", his answer had struck a chord within in her and he was beginning to think this girl didn't know too much about human kindness. "I knew someone like you, always so optimistic about things even when there was clearly nothing to be optimistic about" she said a yearning look in her eyes as she thought back to the person she spoke about before they went dark again and the emotion was replaced by hurt.

"Where are we?" she said changing the subject and Glenn wasn't about to bring it back up again. "Last sign I saw we were heading towards Fort Benet" he answered, the moment gone and forgotten.

* * *

><p>The place had been empty of any sign from the living or the dead, however, Shane had managed to find multiple cans of stored gas and an untouched, fully loaded snack machine, meaning no one had yet to find this place before them. Bringing back handfuls of chips and chocolate bars the camp readied themselves for the oncoming weather. Bringing there vehicles to make a square shape against the left side of the abandoned building. They were right, the trees gave them perfect shelter against the harsh winds; being able to set up a fire was a miracle.<p>

Setting up the canopy of the Winnebago, the woman set up the chairs and began to work on making something edible to eat from what they had. Which wasn't much, they were going to have to go and find supplies soon.

"So Kayla, where did you live before this?" Rick asked as he sat down in the red lawn chair beside her, It was a desperate attempt to get the girl to speak as she just sat there staring up at the sky. Everyone around them looked up while working on their original tasks. "Manhattan" he was taken aback she had answered; however, he wasn't going to question it.

"That's quite the trip" he was fishing, and she knew it. Her mother did it to her all the time, skirting around the questions she really wanted to ask her about. Hoping that she would divulge in what had happened, what she had been doing when she wasn't looking. She had to admit, Rick was better at it then her mother, she eventually caved and asked outright, Rick had patience.

"I was with four others, people I knew, worked with" she said her eyes flickering on Glenn for a minute before returning to the man in front of her. "Four?" This statement confused Rick, when they had found her there had only been two others that had been alive before being attacked.

"Yes four. I worked with Mary and Jason at a small café she owned and Brad was Jason's brother, worked in the military, ran from duty with Jake; his son and his girlfriend Caroline….but she was attacked before we left" it was the most they had ever heard her speak and yet there was so much more that was there to be said, it was easy to figure out that she was only scratching the surface.

"The Military?" It was Shane that had spoken, the first he had spoken to the girl, finally acknowledging that she was there. Her pale blue eyes looked up at where his voice had come from and a strange glare crossed over her but was left forgotten. "Yes. He told us we had to leave immediately, that the Government was going to blow up the city without telling anyone".

This left a silent horror as she spoke, they hadn't even been given a chance to live, just flushed out like bugs.

A loud clap of thunder rumbled over the sky followed by a bright flash of lightening sketching the clouds with white. Covering the sounds the camp below them were unaware off until it was to close. Everyone panicked when Daryl jumped to his feet shooting off his crossbow and it's arrow soared silently through the air before hitting it's mark, taking down the broken up, rotting walker that had come from behind the car.

In seconds the group went from relaxed to pure terror as Lori and Carol started getting Sophia and Carl into the Winnebago following suit. "Come on" Glenn said grabbing Kayla's hand once again and brining her towards the door to the motor home, standing her against the screen door as she pressed up against it.

She closed her eyes and listened, the three men were walking around the outside of the camp site, scouting out if there was anymore. Losing a dominant sense had its drawbacks but it also gave her other advantages, when losing something like sight others sense gained in ability, with her it was her hearing.

She could tell Rick was the one remaining beside the camp, his footsteps softer and steady but walked with uncertainty. He was a cop, not a tracker, he couldn't see in the dark night without a flashlight but using one could mean there end. Shane was the one walking to the building again, his footsteps rushed, not caring for the sound they made as he made his way fast and efficiently around. Then there was the other, Daryl; he walked with confidence, speed and silence. He was a tracker, he knew what he was doing and he did it to perfection.

"There's a walker on the left side by the car" Kayla said to Glenn who, wasting no time, left to open the window above the sink where Rick stood close by. A few minutes later they heard the grotesque sound of Daryl putting yet another arrow through the walker's skull but that wasn't the only sound that was echoed across the dark lot.

"Mother fucker" followed by a grunt of pain and Rick yelling, "What happened?".

* * *

><p>There had been four walkers in total, came from within a large turned over transport truck delivering boxes. They had been inside the wreckage and must have heard them all talking. Daryl had shot three, but the fourth one had come in fast. Knocking the man off his feet in an attempt to get at him, slashing his right arm across a broken metal pipe on the ground before Shane smashed its brain in with a crowbar.<p>

"Stop moving you idiot" Andrea hollered but the redneck was beyond listening to the blonde as she tried to wrap a cloth around his bleeding arm.

"Son 'of a bitch" he swore under his breath as Andrea gave up trying to help him. "We need to get this covered Daryl" she said in a huff of stubborn irritation.

Glenn watched, his attention elsewhere, as Kayla dug through her black duffel bag pulling out a beat up white tin box. "Guy's Kayla's got a first aid kit with her" Glenn said surprised by the girl's quick thinking. She walked over to them following their voices and the light of the fire to guide her to the man seated on the ground. His skin filthy from dirt and sweat, not having bothered to care for his phyisical appearance or his personal hygeine in the chaotic world. The gash stratched from his shoulder down to about half way down his arm, bleeding quite heavily.

"Can I see it?"

She bent down beside Daryl; who had for now shut up and remained still, watching her with a strange suspicious look. Her gaze remained on his face, waiting for something; permission and/or acceptance to go further, to enter his personal space and help a man that wasn't to keen on recieving it.

It took a minute, everyone wuite, before Daryl nodded his head and grunted a somewhat coherant 'fine' in her direction; seeming to have understood him, he was trusting her, for the most part anyways. Turning to the tin box she opened it up, showing off multiple supplies of medicine, and bandages; digging through the contents she found what she had been looking for.

They all looked down at the scene with anxious and nervous eyes, no one thought this was a good idea; letting someone who couldn't see do something like this. However, they gave her the benefit of the doubt; if Daryl seemed okay with it then they would see what happened.

Somehow they almost knew that she knew what she was doing, trusted her with out and reason too.

Kayla pulled out a thin black thread from the confines of a small black bag and a sharp, what looked to be a sewing needle. Closing her eyes she felt around Daryl's arm her hands looking extremely small against the man's large biceps. Feeling around the large gash there she frowned, biting down on the left corner of her bottom lip as she tried to calm her nerves.

"You can't move or I'll lose my spot" she said before stabbing the needle right through to the other side of the cut, Daryl grinding his teeth togther but otherwise showing no emotion of feeling pain.

She worked with precision, she had done this before, feeling her way around she made perfect attachments and she stitched up his arm. Everyone watching was in amazement as she worked on his arm, finishing without problem. "Now wrap it up and don't move it to much, or I'll have to do it again" she said dropping down into a sitting potion on the concrete ground and breathing out a held in breathe.

"How did you-"Rick was about to ask but stopped, what exactly was he asking here? How a blind girl could stich up a wound better than others or where she learned to do it? However, she managed to answer both his unasked questions.

"You learn some nifty tricks when you live on the streets for most your life"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Food For Thought:<span> Again I ask and plead for reviews on it; Do I add in Hershel's farm? This story could go either way in my mind and planning. Also, Kayls's character is finally starting to finalize so you know most about who she is. WHat do you think of her? Please let me know, I appreciate everything I get back. PLEASE REVIEW! For christmas ^.^**

_**Preview:** His hands were rough, callosed from many long days working and hunting, however, as his fingers pressed softly into her skin, they sent warm, electric impulses through her body, making her feel safe, like nothing could hurt her again._


	5. Chapter 5

**Well then, the holidays are over and a New Year has started. Time to get back down to business; this story is actually turning out the exact way I wanted it to, which makes me so extremely happy. However, I do wish It could earn itself some more reviews (Especially on this chapter cause it's one of my favs). So please, be the amazing people I know you are and send some love 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking dead...**

**REVIEW. MESSAGE. SUBSCRIBE. FAVORITE.**

* * *

><p>The sun beat down with an intense heat, burning up Daryl's left arm as it rested out the window of the truck as it sped down the highway. The pavement giving off the illusion of bodies of water resting in their path until they disappeared as you drove past them, the truck engine rumbling with life as they passed over bumps and indents in the path.<p>

Warm wind blew up into his face ruffling his dark brown hair reminding him of the hours he would spend driving around to get away from his house. Taking multiple back roads and usually getting lost trying to find his way back home. The freedom he felt in those moments were his favourite memories of his childhood. The feeling of getting away, throwing out all your problems and just enjoying the little things.

The sudden sound of a small grumbling broke him from his musings and he turned to the occupant of the passenger side of his truck. Her black hair pulled into a ponytail; that Lori had lent to her, whipping around as the wind hit it. She was looking down at her stomach covered only in a tight white tank top; the black DC sweater she always wore folded beside her. An embarrassed look etched her face as her hand covered over her tummy rubbing over the bump a small piercing would make.

Daryl smirked as he reached down into the bag beside the gearshift and pulled out a plastic wrapped stick of jerky from his hidden stash, ripping an opening in it with his teeth he passed it to her.

"Here, eat" he said placing it in her hand. She looked confused as she moved the food around in her hand staring at it like a foreign object she had found in the dirt.

"Its beef jerky" he said rolling his eyes, but he couldn't blame her for being cautious, she however seemed to have trusted his words and that he wasn't trying to poison her as she took her first bite.

"Thanks" she said, still embarrassed about the whole ordeal. Daryl's blue eyes left the road for a second and stared at the bandage around his arm, he owed her for what she had done for him and he was sticking to that excuse for why he suddenly decided to be nice to her.

It was a curious thing to everyone around them why Kayla remained in the truck with the Dixon when on the road. She had bluntly refused to go anywhere else but the passenger side of the truck, even Daryl himself found it odd; no one ever liked his company 'so what made her so different' was his exact thoughts.

In spite of this, he never asked her to leave or tell her she couldn't stay, that was another strange occurrence to the other zombie world survivors' Daryl didn't like people and that was that, yet he let her stay. No one dared question it though as that was an argument they didn't want to get into.

Ever since they lost Merle in Atlanta Daryl had become more and more distant from the group, not that he was really part of it before but he remained distant from the people around him only helping when it benefited himself as well.

Nevertheless, only three days had passed since they met Kayla and she still remained in that truck with him, never seeming bothered by the hot tempered, loud mouth, redneck Dixon.

Kayla finished the last bites of the snack food in her hand, crumbling it up and putting it in the bag hanging by the door where he put all his garbage. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she winced as they hit another bump in the road big enough to rattle the truck; the wound in her stomach was healing at a slow pace and every sharp move it caused her pain.

Daryl watched her as he reminded himself to reframe from hitting every indent in the highway. One of the only small side effects of having her with him; no offroading.

"You'll right?" Daryl asked, he remembered the sight of her sitting against that RV in the scorching heat, blood pooled to her side. He had felt anger in that moment, anger at the person that had done it, anger at the world around them, that this was the sight they got to see. The thoughts that must of ran through her head as she held that gun to her forehead, her hope of survival gone before they showed up.

"Ya, fine, just hurts"

"How did it happen?" he cut to the chase, asked it point blank once again proving he didn't seem to care for peoples personal bubble. The question struck a nerve, a sensitive spot, as she verbally winced as if he had physically hurt her.

"Whose Merle?" she countered quickly, firing back at him taking him off guard. "How th'hell-" she motioning her hand towards the leather jacket on the floor by her feet resting in a cardboard box. "Though't you couldn't see" Daryl grumbled tightening his grip on the steering wheel at her divergence of his question and her counter attack. "I'm not completely blind, I can still read if I try" she snapped.

They were obviously getting on each other's nerves.

"We're coming up to the city of Charleston" Dales voice crackled form the police scanner duck taped to the dashboard. Signalling they would be stopping soon to decide there next course of action. Sometime last night they had passed the Georgian boarder and crossed into Virginia running into a bit of trouble with state guard walker police as Shane had so humorously called them as he shot them dead from his car.

Following the lead of the large motor home Dale drove Daryl eased down on the breaks as they all rolled into a stop. Turning the engine off the rumbling muted as they all moved to get out of there vehicles. Off in the distance they could see the tops of the large building to the city of Charleston looming with a foreboding doom of the unknown.

"I think it would be best if we sent out a small group of people to collect supplies and see if this city is anything like Atlanta" Dale informed them as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. If they went into the city and were ambushed they would have slim to no chance of survival. This was the only way they could make it, "I'll see if there's a way around the city that we can travel safely" he added pulling out the map from the back pocket to his Capri pants.

"Dales right, I'll go with Glenn and Shane, Daryl you stay here and back up the camp" Rick said having, of course, planned out the perfect plan of attack, they couldn't leave the others with Dale and his shot gun, they needed someone that knew their way around the weapons that could protect them while they left.

Everyone called, nodded at their assigned duty and moved to pack up.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kayla" Glenn said finally notching the quiet girl leaning against the RV wall listening to the men plan and the woman talk. She wasn't really what you'd call paying attention more so, observing the people she would be stuck with. She smiled kindly at the Asian man wearing his dirty beaten up red hat and offered a small wave at his attempt to include her.<p>

"I don't understand how she can stand that man" T-Dog whispered to the thin Korean boy beside him, staring at Kayla with a curious look and back to the Dixon who was cleaning the arrow's to his beloved weapon of choice. "She must have the patience of a saint" Glenn agreed, even he couldn't stand Daryl's attitude for long periods of time and he was a pizza boy, who was very use to arrogant people.

"He doesn't have the insufferable need to fill in every silence with unnecessary small talk…just irritation" Kayla said from her spot whispering the last two words to herself. Everyone within hearing distance turned to look at Kayla when as she spoke , Glenn and T-Dog looking sheepishly at Daryl who cocked an eyebrow at them. Laughing nervously Glenn slipped out of view to get ready for his departure leaving T-dog to stand their awkwardly.

Daryl smirked, a small sort of pride filling his ego at her makeshift apology for their argument in the truck as Rick and Shane stared at him suspiciously.

The group leaving to the city had packed up their necessary gear and headed out in Shane's car; being the quietest vehicle they owned, about an hour ago. Leaving the rest of the group behind to plan their next course of action in their journey.

Kayla sat there on the steps of the Winnebago feeling less then useless with nothing to do and nothing to offer. It was times like these Kayla despised who she was, what burden she had to carry out. Never able to help when she wanted to or be apart of something fun or important. Always looking in from the outside on a life she could never get back, never have again, only able to watch as other people live it.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Lori looked up from her wash bin and smiled kindly at the girl who looked away shyly with an irritated expression. She was obviously not use to many kind gestures and the thought saddened Lori a bit. "Well I'm almost done here but you can ask Dale or Daryl if they need help" Lori offered placing the last few shirts underneath the soapy water.

Kayla sighed, 'of course' she thought but left without another word, following the edge of the Winnebago she continued towards her previously memorized path way to the truck where she could already hear Daryl shuffling around in the tool box placed in the pan of the vehicle.

"Can I help?" she asked impatiently when she was close enough for him to hear without having to raise her voice.

The sounds of metal clashing stopped as Daryl looked at her standing there in the shade of the canopy. A small hopeful look in her eyes like a kid asking for a toy at the store but hidden cause she didn't want to intrude.

"Guess' so, know how'ta work' a crossbow?" he asked already knowing the likelihood of her saying yes was slim to none. She didn't exactly look like the weapon wielding time, even if they did find her with a gun to her forehead. "Ya, of course, do it all the time" she answered, sarcasm soaking each word as she rolled her eyes at him. Smirking he moved to set his crossbow down on the wooden log his freshly cleaned arrows now laid across.

"Can you teach me?" Kayla asked cocking her head to the side slightly, a habit she had when asking a question. "It can be your apology" she said smiling innocently at him earning herself a grunt and a chuckle from the stoic man.

* * *

><p>Moaning, thrashing, cry's of the dead sounded all around them as they stepped quietly through the streets of the abandoned city. Building were blown up, smashed and stained with blood and bullet holes while walkers scattered around walked aimlessly around hunting out their next living prey.<p>

Controlled breathing and silent footsteps gracefully walked the pathway they had directed through the city to their destination. Walking under brown walls and through aisles of stores, hoping over fences and killing off anything in it's path as silently as possible.

"Brad wait up, I need a break"

One of the men, clothing torn and falling apart, stained with blood and dirt slowed his walking and tried to catch his breath. He wasn't use to this much physical exertion like the man in front of him, he wasn't built for it; not even in high school did he participate in gym activities or join sports.

"We can't take breaks, we need to keep moving" his voice uncaring and harsh, like it had always been, his whole life he was use to that voice.

"I need a break" he said raising his voice only slightly to try and sound intimidating against the ex military, weapon specialist. "Fine, take your break Jason, but im leaving, breaks are what cost us everyone else, even Kayla" Brad yelled looking around making sure their arguments wasn't attracting unnecessary attention. Jason's blue eyes widened at the mention of the black haired, blue eyes girl and his heart constricted as well as his breathing.

"Don't talk about her, don't you dare talk about her" he freaked. "After everything you did, don't you dare speak her name like you care she's gone".

Brad remained quiet, no emotions on his face or in his mind, he had turned himself off from caring a long time ago and this argument wasn't about to faze him.

"Whatever, let's go".

* * *

><p>His hands were rough, calloused from many long days working and hunting, however, as his fingers pressed softly into her skin, they sent warm, electric impulses through her body, making her feel safe, like nothing could hurt her again. It was a foreign feeling that she hadn't felt before, no one in her life was worthy of such a bold, strong emotion and she didn't know or understand why it was happening now.<p>

"Jus' pull it bac' till it snaps" his breath smelled like stale cigars and the long stem of straw he chewed on while he worked.

Kayla pulled with all the strength she had, the arrow pulling back with her as she leaned back with it into Daryl's chest as he helped her hold it steady and not let it snap back and hit her. Finally the trigger snapped into place and it was no longer fighting against her. She let out a held in breath as she felt accomplished with what she had done.

"Good work" Daryl said inspecting the placement of the arrow and what level she had clicked it into place.

She felt his large hand ruffle her hair as he stood from the ground, "I'm not a kid" she pouted flattening her hair back down earning another chuckle from the man. "How old'yer anyways, 17?" he asked tossing the weapon in the back of the pan along with the cleaning stuff and toolbox.

"I'm 21". Daryl grunted, she was older then he thought she was, her young looks and height was deceiving.

Suddenly they were interrupted by the sounds of gunshots and tires screeching to a sudden stop on the pavement floor. Daryl looked up and could just see the top of the Winnebago were Dale had dropped to his stomach and was aiming his gun towards the ground, firing off another shot.

The must be under another attack, grabbing his crossbow once again and hitching it over his shoulder her opened the door to the truck and helped Kayla into the driver passenger seat.

"Stay here" he said before slamming it shut and leaving her there.

Hurrying over the broken car parts and hiding behind the abandoned cars on the road Daryl made his way to the RV where he could see the door had been closed and locked. The swerve of tires and a high pitched screeching sounded across the pavement as the small silver SUV knocked into one of the wandering walkers that had attacked the camp.

Multiple, maybe 6 more were headed towards them, moaning and thrashing their broken body parts and following the sight and smell of their living flesh ready to chomp at it on any given chance.

"How many more?" Shane hollered as him and Grimes jumped form the confines of the car leaving Glenn behind stricken with terror. "Bout' five" Daryl answered sneering at the former cop who had a superior hero at the last minute smirk.

Two shots went off dropping the bloody bodies of each walker they cam across, their blood and guts splattering against the pavement or car it hit.

"Is everyone Okay Dale?" Rick yelled up to the top of the large motor home.

"Everyone's fine" he yelled back down as he shot again another walker running towards them form the highway trees. Daryl shot the last walker that was in the camp following him to retrieve the fallen arrow form the corpse's skull.

"Seems we came just in time" Rick said lowering his weapon and letting Glenn from the vehicle, "What happened?". Dale returned back to the floor and let out the others form the locked Winnebago, "they came from the trees, we didn't see them until they right there".

"All that matter's is that you're safe" Rick said embracing his wife and kid in his arms letting out a sigh a the danger they were constantly in. Finally the camp was safe for at least another few minutes or so, enough time to grab and pack up their things, reload their supplies which consisted of a duffel bag of canned food and drinks, medicine, bandages and a few randomly grabbed articles of clothing and other bodily needs.

"Thank you God" Lori praised as Rick handed her a large bottle of Herbal Essences hair shampoo and conditioner. "God had nothing to do with it" Rick grumbled as Lori laughed giving the pouting cop a kiss on the lips and a hug for remembering to grab something for the girls in the camp. Shane rolled his eyes in the background, a permanent smear on his lips at the sight of his best friend and wife.

"So, the city?"

It was Dale who asked, after everyone was back and situated around their vehicle ready to get in after they talked. Kayla stood beside the little ones who had grown fond of the small thin girl. Rick sighed, wiping the sweat form his forehead on the back of his arm and fixing his hat.

"Not good, blown to bits, walker's everywhere, probably worse then Atlanta, the government obviously paid extra attention into bombing the city" Rick explained. "Yeah and if it wasn't for those God damn other's we would of gotten out without a problem" Shane added spitting on the ground with a sick sneer.

"Other's?" Andrea asked before the others had a chance, any word of other survivors sparked the groups interest. "Yeah, two men, one dressed in military gear; they had spotted us by the gas station and started shooting at us to draw attention to us an away from them" Shane explained as he reloaded his gun pocketing it in his holster by his belt.

Kayla swallowed a sharp breath and looked to the ground her hands balling in too fists at her side, going un noticed by the others in the group. It can't be, it had to be a coincidence, they couldn't be alive. If they were alive It meant they had left her, left her to die on the side of the road.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Food For Thought:<span> I really liked this chapter, I really wanted to add a cute part with Daryl and Kayla to help improve their friendship. How did you guys like it? What do you think is going to happen know that Kayla's figured out who might still be alive? Pleas etell me your thoughts and Leave a review. Even if it's just an 'UPDATE!' or a full blwon paragraph. Anything is appreciated. Thank you!**

**Preview**_: "I think we deserve a few answers" his tone was threatening and his stance only intensified his words. "Shane leave her alone, she doesn't owe us anything". But Rick's plea fell on deaf ears, Shane was drunk and he was angry; he was going to get some answers if it was the last thing he did. _

_"What are you hiding girl?" _


	6. Chapter 6

**Some love for the readers:**

**Apocalyptical: Your review was extremely helpful and I appreciated it tremendously, it really helped with a few things. You had some very good points and it only helped me write it better, for that I thank you!**

**Axarell: That's cool that you share the same name, I'm Glad You like it, thanks!**

**As for the rest of you, Thank you so much for the support and taking your time to write a review. If you have any questions, I will certainly answer them. That goes for the rest of you people, my righting can only get better (Hopefully) with helpful criticism, and love.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking dead. Sadly.**

**REVIEW. SUBSCRIBE. MESSAGE. FAVORITE**

* * *

><p><em>The pain was worse than anything she had ever felt before. Her stomach burned and stung, a blood curdling scream escaped her dry lips as she felt her body fall to the hard, cold concrete floor below her. It felt as if someone had stabbed her with a searing hot blade, twisting it around in the wound on her skin. Her left hand grasped her right side landing in a warm dense liquid forming and oozing around her fingers and stomach. <em>

_When brought back to her face, a dark red substance stained her fingers and ran down her wrist. _

_She was bleeding. She knew that, however, the reason to why she was on the ground withering in pain was a mystery to her. Abruptly, startling her, two cold hands grasped her arms and shoulder and brought her forwards against them. _

_"Oh god, Brad she's bleeding badly, Kayla wake up, please, don't do this to me", his voice was frantic, choked as cold water droplets hit her cheek and ran down her skin. She knew his voice, recognized it from somewhere, yet she couldn't place it in the time she had left before, like her eyesight, his words blurred together until they stopped completely. _

_It was like falling asleep, dropping out of consciousness and finding yourself in a dark space where anything could happen, images of a dream fighting their way in to reality. Controlling your thoughts and feelings; placing you in what seemed like an alternate universe. _

_Kayla always loved her dreams, even her nightmares seemed better than her reality, what she had to wake up to. Her dreams gave her a gift, the ability to 'see' what was going on around her perfectly, it was no longer a blurred out image like rain falling on a painting, and it was perfect._

_She could pretend that nothing in her life was wrong, allowing her to forget home, work, the people around her and just be free to do whatever she wanted. Most of the time she would dream of sitting by the bank down near her old home where she hid out from her mother. Watching the geese heard their babies too safety in the water. _

_Then came the part she dreaded, the inevitable end of her imaginary escape, where her body shook and her mind stretched. Her eyes fighting open as the images she produced disappeared before her eyes to show her the world around her. _

The pain came back full force and her body flinched as the sudden intake of breath as her eyes fluttered open only to be burned by the sun beaming down upon her. Keeping her eyes shut against the blinding light she took in another sharp breathe as nausea passed her, the smell of rotting flesh and burnt hair wafting past her nose.

It was enough to make a man's insides churn in their stomach. Questions filled her mind, what was she doing here? What had happened? Why was she in so much pain? But as she fought to seek the answers her head throbbed with a painful headache.

Feeling her surrounding she noticed she was sitting, sitting against something hard and cold, metal points poking into the skin on her back. Her legs were stretched out in front of her lazily as her head leaned against her shoulder. Slowly moving her head forwards, her right hand grazed her side where it scraped dried flakes on her skin and passed scabbed torn skin. That's when she noticed something, grasped tightly in her right hand was a metal object.

Finally, her eyes fluttered open against her cheeks as she brought the object close enough to her face to take in the outline of it. It was black, and had a very descriptive shape to it as her pointer finger looped through the circular hold. Feeling the button underneath her, she understood. In her hand she held a gun, the gun she knew belonged to the holster around Brad's waist and he was sure to be mad if he saw her with it.

Wait…Brad...Jason. Kayla jumped at the sudden thought of the two brothers and Mary, probably playing with Jake as she sat there doing nothing.

"Jason…Mary" her voice was hoarse and dry, scratching at her throat painfully as she tried to holler, what had happened to her? Looking around she could see blurred images of dark heaps on the ground around her, unmoving and daunting.

That's when she remembered what had happened and she became frightened, the walkers had attacked their camp and she had gone down to help, that's all she could remember, so then where were the others?

They couldn't of… she refused to think about it. Unexpectedly causing Kayla to jump she could hear something, sobbing, someone was crying off to her side.

"Jason..." she called out again turning her body towards the cries to see someone sitting there on the ground hovering over another one of the dark heaps, smaller than the others. They were alive; they were here to help her. The figure moved as it chuckled deliriously, a deranged tone in her voice as Kayla pinpointed who it was by the dark grey hair and larger, chubby figure.

"Mary, what happened?" but her question was going to forever go unanswered as the old lady moved her hand to her head.

"I'…S-So- So-rry" and Kayla screamed again as a loud gunshot sounded over the abandoned road.

"This- this can't be happening" Kayla said to herself as she shook with fresh tears moving her body to sit up further against the tire of the RV. Everyone was gone. Looking down to her side she stared coldly at the weapon in her hand while it started to look quite friendly.

Abandoned… that was the perfect word, that's exactly what she was, alone and going to die. Jason was gone, he left her, like everyone else, and she left her alone. Just like her dad, like her mom, like her eyesight and friends she was cast aside and left to her solitude. The headache intensified, lifting the weapon to her forehead she leaned against it tears streaming down her face.

Second's turned into minutes as Kayla stared down the trigger her finger rested on, the tip digging into the skin on her forehead. Her body had gone numb, her mind blank. Finally she closed her worthless eyes and sighed, exhaustion grabbing at her.

'_What choice do you have? Just pull the trigger and this will all be over'_

'_They aren't coming back for you, who would?'_

"Are you bit?" This voice was different from the other's it sounded like someone talking to her while underwater, far away. Kayla almost wanted to laugh as her head shook back and forth; great she was answering her delusions.

"You should put the gun down, we can help you"

'_Nobody can help you'_

The gun clicked as her thumb slipped back into position after pulling the pin back and clicking the gun into place.

'_There you go, go back to your dreams'_

"You don't have to do this"

Darkness. It beat her to it, cruel as it was; life wasn't going to give her the easy way out, like everything else in her life she wasn't going to get freedom.

Her world slipped and her hand dropped as she let go.

* * *

><p>It splashed around her as she came up from the depths of the water around her, sending waves over the surface. Pushing her long black hair away from her face, she rubbed her eyes and looked out and the blurred image of sky meeting water, high cliffs standing tall around the edges as the sun hung high in the cloudless sky.<p>

She could hear birds singing beautifully all around her moving from tree to tree followed by multiple other forest creatures enjoying the day. It was truly a beautiful thing to witness especially in times so dark and depressing.

Catching her immediate attention, Kayla frowned as she heard yet another interruption in nature's music as another arrow pierced the air ending with a quick squealing sound before the hit animal died quickly. Rolling her eyes she sighed, the man was truly going to drive her insane and that was that.

Pulling the hair tie from around her wrist she moved it within her hair pulling it roughly into a messy tangle of a bun before standing coming chest level with the lake water.

"Can you pass me a towel?" Kayla asked walking up the bank towards the shore.

Daryl had just finished tying his earliest kill to the rope around his shoulder when the girl he was supervising spoke. Without thinking he turned around only to freeze in his motions as his blue eyes landed on her figure in the water.

The white tank top she worse was drenched as it stuck to her body like glue tracing every muscle, curve and movement she made as she exited the water. The black swimsuit that Andrea had lent her was very visible under the thin material pulled tight to her small frame. Defining other things to which Daryl immediately felt heat rush to his head as he turned back quicker than ever.

"God Dammit, warn a man would 'a" he barked out as he maneuvered himself towards the white fluffy towel and held it out towards her behind him.

Kayla looked at him confused by his reaction as she followed his form towards the outstretched material and grabbing it from his hands, wrapping it around her body after dabbing it over her hair. Shivering from the sudden cold, forming goose bumps on her skin she snuggled into the warmth of the towel.

"I kind of thought 'can you pass me a towel' sort of indicated my departure from the water" she said with a small smile on her lips while Daryl just grunted and kept his eyes on the trees and ground.

"Are you done?" Kayla asked when she realized he wasn't going to retaliate on her previous comment.

Daryl fixed the rope higher up his shoulder situating it where it wasn't going to rub against his skin, his prey hoisted up against his being. Kayla scrunched her nose and looked away from what she already knew were multiple dead squirrels from the forest.

"Don't'cha give me that look if 'a wanna eat tonight" Daryl barked as she looked at him like he had just grown an extra head. "What di'ya think we was gonna do with em" he added with a chuckle as he again maneuvered them to a better place over his shoulder.

"I think I just lost my appetite" Kayla commented feeling sick to her stomach at the thought of eating a cute baby squirrel. Slipping on her boots, leaving them untied on her feet, they began walking back to camp. Daryl looked over to the girl beside him a thoughtful expression on his face; she stumbled constantly over the ruts in the path, tripping up over branches or rocks, however, she never looked angry or upset by it; she looked determined.

"Merle's my brother"

Kayla, startled by his gruff voice as she had been lost in thought, turning she looked at him after trip ping on yet another tree branch. Having her condition it was next to impossible to tell someone's facial expression so she had grown use to listening to people's voices.

However, Daryl's voice never held much emotion, except for maybe anger, he was always quick to the point, without much care in what he was saying, yet when he had spoken he sounded genuinely upset. Suddenly it dawned on her, the leather jacket in the truck, it had taken her a minute or two to figure out what it said but there was no mystery now.

"Where is he now?" her voice, Daryl thought, was somewhat comforting when she wasn't being sarcastic. It held real emotion in it unlike most others back in camp when it came to his brother or even himself.

"Don't know. Lost him in Atlanta. I left 'im" Daryl explained, the incident playing in his mind like it was yesterday.

Kayla could tell there was more to the story then just that, something he hadn't come to terms with or couldn't forgive himself for. So there was more to the man then just arrogance and a tough exterior, she smiled at her new found discovery of him.

"Thank you" she whispered as they reached the camp where they had all parked up for the night.

It had originally Lori's idea to finally find someplace they could go to clean their clothing and bodies as they were all starting to look very under the weather and they couldn't afford for someone to get sick.

"There you are; I cleaned these for you"

Kayla looked up at the short haired woman, the mother of the little girl in the camp; Carol. She always had a kind look in her eyes and a motherly attitude towards everyone here. Kayla hadn't expected the kindness the woman gave her and the ache in her heart it created.

"Uhh, thanks so much" she said not sure what else to say to express her appreciation.

"No problem Hun, now hurry and get changed before you catch a cold" Carol instructed smiling warmly at the girl's startled expression.

Following what she was told Kayla headed towards the RV where Lori said she could have some privacy.

"We started you a fire Daryl" T-dog said snapping Daryl out of his thoughts while Kayla disappeared within the Winnebago, he grunted as he sat down dropping his load to the floor and unclipping his hunting knife from his belt.

* * *

><p>Unzipping the black duffel bag he shuffled through the contents pushing aside clothing and multiple other things, picture frames, books, electronics etc. He didn't understand and actually chuckled all the while, why a girl who could not see needed books and pictures was beyond him. Finally his hand passed over a bundle of papers and he grinned darkly,<p>

"Jackpot" he whispered pulling them from the bag and snapping the elastic band around the bundle. His dark brown eyes scanned over the papers growing wide as realization dawned on him. Grabbing up his newly found information he closed the bag and slammed the door to Daryl's truck shut.

Kayla had finished dressing into a pair of dark skinny jeans with the knees ripped out and a bleach stain on her left thigh. Stuffing the pant legs into her boots before finally tying them up tight to her ankles. A baggy, off shoulder shirt hung loosely from her torso as her hair remained tied messily to the back of her head. Lori had helped her re-bandage the wound to her side which had finally started to heal up quite nicely.

"You get over it eventually" Lori said chuckling as Kayla scrunched up her nose in disgust as Daryl gutted yet another small animal and T-Dog helped cook it over the fire.

"Somehow that makes it worse" she answered dryly turning around; sometimes she was happy not being able to see. Something told her sight would have emptied her stomach more than it already was.

Everything was peaceful and content while the kids played and the adults helped to get ready for food to be on their laps. That was until Rick saw Shane, who had been missing for about an hour or so storm into camp with an expression of anger and alcohol on his breath.

"I knew you were hiding something" he growled heading straight towards Kayla who was standing beside Carol, helping her wash up dishes.

Everyone looked up at him, curious to what he was going on about now seeing the half empty bottle of Rum in his hands, spilling everywhere as he walked. Both Rick and Daryl stood up coming towards the confrontation ready to settle it before Shane did something he regretted.

Kayla watched swallowing the immediate fear she had of the man standing across from her, even in her blurry haze of reality she could see anger and frustration radiating of the man who hadn't spoken more than one word to her since she left with them.

"I think we deserve a few answers" his tone was threatening and his stance only intensified his words.

"Shane leave her alone, she doesn't owe us anything". But Rick's plea fell on deaf ears, Shane was drunk and he was angry; he was going to get some answers if it was the last thing he did.

"What are you hiding girl?"

Slamming a bunch of papers on the table that looked like multiple sets of maps and directions Shane sneered at her. Kayla instantly recognized what he had presented to her, she had held them, seen them and known about them for a long time,

"You went through my bag?" Kayla asked incredulously, feeling anger within her that her stuff had been searched.

"Shane, you can't just do that" Rick said not believing what his best friend had done behind all their backs. Kayla grabbed the papers quickly while Shane was distracted, "That's where you were going before they left you isn't it" Shane hollered at her, Daryl came and stood between them pushing Shane back as he tried to step closer to the frightened girl.

"Don't you touch her" he said threateningly glaring down the man.

"You knew somewhere safe to go this whole time" he accused ignoring the Dixon and Rick as the cop held his friend back. "Shane, drop it, leave her alone" Lori said coming onto the scene, "you're scaring her and the kids" she continued pointing back at Carl and Sophie standing behind Carol who held them close.

Shane stared at everyone growling angrily. "I told you guys letting her stay was a bad idea" he spat before pushing Rick off him and leaving the scene spitting at the ground before taking another swing of alcohol. Everyone watched him leave before turning to Kayla holding the papers to her chest protectively as a tear slid from her eye down her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Food For Thought:<span> So, once again I ask; Do I add Hershel's Farm or not? The story could either way and I'm stumped on which path to take. Please let me know your thoughts in a review, I would really appreciate it! The more reviews the better mood i'm in and the better the next chapter will be. Thanks!**

**Preview**:_ Lori almost verbally gasped as she looked at the girl's pale skin, scattered on her pale skin were multiple scars etched their forever, some large, some small, some really old some not so much. Lori distinctely remembered what Rick had informed them when they first met her "she has bruises and cuts all up her leg and I can tell you now there not from falling over"._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all. I know I haven't had the chance to update in a while, it sure has been busy lately with work and the attempt at possibly going back into schooling! Something for either English or Photography in an Art school. Contemeplating which path I want to take lol. Growing up sucks! Anywho, over the week I finally finished this chapter for you guys and couldn't wait to publish it for you guys to read! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Walkign Dead**

**REVIEW. MESSAGE. SUBSCRIBE. FAVORITE**

* * *

><p>"Rick she's been like that for two days now"<p>

Lori's voice was filled with concern and worry for the newest member of their group who hadn't spoken to anyone since Shane decided to lose it on her. They had been driving following Dale's map for three days now and they hadn't come across anything except for a few towns which had been over run and abandoned.

Everyone was beginning to lose hope, falling apart at the seams as fear and hopelessness consumed them. Doubt clouded their minds on their survival and it controlled them; arguments had been breaking out between everyone, fights about food, driving, anything they could think of to get a rise out of the other.

Rick's tanned hand caressed his wife's pale cheek making her look at him, "I don't know what to do, she won't talk to me" Rick said staring at the girl sitting far off from the camp on the hood of Daryl's truck where she stared off down the road. The baggy men's sweater wrapped forcefully around her thin frame as her arms held tightly to the bundle of papers Shane had brought forth from her bag.

Numerous times Lori, Rick and Glenn had tried to talk to her, even Carol had tried bringing the kids over which usually at least made her smile, however, she just kept staring at the road never even acknowledging their existence.

High above them, clouds rolled in over the sun, shutting out the warmth and light of day. It had been a threatening outcome; the weather, as the clouds were known to be filled with water, ready to rain down on them. So far weather had never been an issue to them and they didn't know how it would affect them if it were to storm.

Lori had almost verbally gasped as she looked at the girl's pale skin when she first met her, scattered on her pale skin were multiple scars etched their forever, some large, some small, some really old some not so much. Lori distinctely remembered what Rick had informed them when they first met her "she has bruises and cuts all up her leg and I can tell you now there not from falling over". There was big reason to worry for the girls mental state, with everything she must go through everyday.

"I'm worried about her, what should we do?"

Lori's questions continued but Rick's mind was elsewhere, those papers; they had been multiple sets of maps and directions printed off from the internet. The only explanation for them would be that she and the others she had been with had been going somewhere specific, somewhere they knew to be safe.

"_What are you hiding girl?" _

Shane's voice echoed in his mind, even though what his best friend had done was completely out of line and horrible Rick couldn't help but think that maybe he was right. They didn't know anything about who she was and she never talked about it either.

She was a mystery and obviously even from looking at her appearance she had some secrets.

Rick's eyes moved downwards from his truck to where Daryl sat cleaning his hunting knife after gutting more animals from the forest and a thought occurred to him. Leaving his wife confused behind him he walked towards the stubborn redneck that stopped what he was doing to look up at him with a cautious look.

"What you want?" he asked placing his knife back in its holster by his hip and stood up to confront the cop. Standing a few inches taller and definitely a lot stronger Rick knew he would be outmatched in a fight even with years of cop training.

"I'm not here to fight Daryl" Rick said deciding to get that cleared up before he earned himself a punch in the face. Daryl had been very protective of Kayla's respected privacy and hadn't let any more people go and bother her, even if it didn't work anyways. "Go on" Daryl urged, he could only guess what Rick wanted to see him about but given the circumstances his guess was probably right.

"She's not going to talk to any of us, I just thought maybe you should give it a try" Rick was honestly worried about the girl, even if his intentions didn't show it in that moment, he had seen what that girl had gone through and he knew she shouldn't be left alone.

It was quiet between the two men for a minute before Daryl spoke in a surprisingly soft voice.

"Don' think it's gonna do no good" he said, yet he turned away and headed down the pavement towards her and his truck.

Rick watched him go and let out a sigh, he would do anything for his family and if what he thought was true and Kayla did really have a safe place to go he needed to know what it was.

* * *

><p>Colours. Grey's, green's, blue's, they all blurred together into a watermarked painting in front of her, etching what would be a beautiful scenery. She could feel the cold creep up on her bare legs as the sun disappeared, throwing black into the mix. The wind picked up blowing her hair around her as she pulled the black sweater closer to her body taking in the warmth it gave her. The paper's in her arms crinkling as she moved.<p>

_~FLASHBACK_

_Kayla, Kayla where are you" Jason called, his voice in a panic as the sound of his heavy footsteps came down across the wooded stairs. _

_Door's slammed open and closed as he searched the small apartment for her, screaming her name in fear he'd never find her. Finally the door to her room slammed open, bouncing off the wall leaving an indentation in where it hit. _

_"Kayla, we need to go" Jason yelled, his voice washed out by the sounds of screaming from out the window and the constant sirens sounding over the city as explosions blew chunks of buildings apart crushing the civilians below them. _

"_No, I need to find them" Kayla yelled, arguing as she threw out drawers from her dresser and dropped to the floor scattering the papers on the floor desperately trying to read the ones she needed._

_"We don't have time for this Kayla" Jason yelled running to her and grabbing her bare arm and attempted to pull her from her spot but she fought back with all her might._

_"I need them, I'm not leaving without them" she yelled fearfully, tears lining her eyes, threatening to fall._

_Jason yelled in frustration but gave in, letting her arm go and she returned to searching through the papers on the floor, gathering them in her arms. "Grab those ones" She ordered pointing to the couch she slept on, a pile of papers; maps, pictures and lists. Wrapping the ones she had and the ones Jason gave her she pulled the ponytail from her hair forcefully and bundled the papers neatly in her hands as another bomb dropped outside on the street they lived on. _

_"Let's go" Jason bellowed as he grabbed her again pulling her from the floor and out the door. _

"_What the hell took so long" Brad yelled as they came into sight of him, dressed in his military gear, holding multiple duffel bags which he continued to throw in the back of the van his girlfriend owned. People ran screaming through the streets, bowling over others leaving them to be trampled. Blood covered the streets and floors as multiples of the dead lay fallen to the floor, threatening at any minute to rise again and attack. _

_Roughly Kayla was shoved in the back of the van where Mary, the owner to the small coffee shop they were leaving behind held a small crying boy in her arms. Jason slid in behind her as Brad jumped into the driver's seat beside his girlfriend Caroline, looking as pretty and poised as she always did even in all this mess. _

The memory vanished from her mind as it was replaced by the darkness of the once beautiful colours of the day. Her heart jumped in her chest as she gasped, turning around quickly from her spot on the hood of the truck, losing her balance, her foot slipping from its spot.

She fell ungracefully into a pair of strong, muscular arms, dropping the papers, which ultimately pulled her into his warm chest, the dirty green muscle shirt smelled of cigarette smoke and sweat and his throaty chuckle sounded through her ears as she was slowly helped to the floor.

She leaned against the truck to stop her racing heart and looked up at who she already guessed to be Daryl.

Bending down he retrieved what she had dropped and passed it to her, "You sure are jumpy" he commented as she took them from him and held them tightly to her chest.

"Yeah well you don't help by sneaking up on me all the time" she argued back but it sounded less of a comeback and more of an irritated fact. Daryl smirked but said nothing else on the topic.

"So they sent you this time" Kayla stated as she pulled herself back up on to the tan hood of the truck once again. Following behind her, Daryl took up the spot on the hood beside her.

"I Don 'care about what Rick'n the others think" he said clearing his name, "Just think you should at least come back to camp" he said, refusing to make eye contact with her curious orbs of faded blue.

"Why?" her question was normal curiosity, yet it made Daryl uncomfortable and he didn't know why.

"Jus come on, foods probably done anyways" he said instead, roughly clearing his throat as he ignored everything else he was feeling except the growling in his stomach for the food he could smell wafting through the air.

Kayla looked away and stared off to the side, a downcast look in her eyes, a look that made Daryl think of his mother again. It would be that expression that always made him come home when all he wanted to do was run away. That look had a powerful meaning of something strong falling at the seams, sometimes Daryl; as a kid, thought that would be the look flowers would have when they were wilting after a long hard winter.

It surprised them both; his actions of a certain strange tenderness, but Kayla didn't say a thing, Instead she let him help her form the hood of the truck, his rough calloused hand wrapping around hers as she touched the ground.

"And'm sure Glenn misses yah" Daryl joked.

* * *

><p>"Hey sweetie, you Okay? Supper should be done soon" Lori asked, a compassionate statement Kayla never really got use to, she had always thought asking one if they were okay was a pointless effort in ending a problem, however, when she said it, in her caring tone, it somehow sounded different; more thoughtful.<p>

"I saved some berries for you, since you don't like eating the meat" Carl, the young boy of Rick and Loris'; he had always been a sweet boy to her when she was here. Always asking her ridiculous questions about herself; like her favorite color or music genre. "Thanks" Kayla whispered, feeling suddenly very out of place. Even though she couldn't see it for herself, Kayla could see the warm smile directed her way from everyone in the camp as she took her seat on the bench where Daryl sat down by the fire checking the food.

"Yeah, we though blueberries were better than you washing down the taste with warm water" Glenn joked.

Every time they had eaten one of the many furry, cute animals Daryl brought back from the woods, it was no secret that Kayla would rather eat her own shoes, washing the taste and thought out of her mind with any means she could.

A sudden feeling of guilt flooded through Kayla's mind and without asking her permission or giving her any kind of warning she felt a set of hot, wet tears fall down her pale cheeks, falling onto her jeans.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rick asked jumping at the sudden onset of the girl's tears as she embarrassingly wiped them away with the sleeve of her sweater. Everyone turned to look at her worried of the possibility of her having a breakdown.

"I'm fine, I just.." her voice broke as she took in a steadying breathe, wiping at her cheeks again hating that she couldn't stop.

"You guys have been nothing but helpful and nice to me, I mean you guys saved my life and I haven't done anything to deserve that" Kayla said hiding her face from everyone looking at her, especially at the piercing blue eyes of the redneck male beside her.

"Kayla, you don't owe us anything, you hear that. We didn't save you for a payment, we saved you cause you needed help" Rick explained his tone soft and gentle, years of having Lori as a wife taught him that a woman's tears are not to be taken advantage of.

It was silent for a moment as Kayla rubbed at her eyes before taking the familiar wad of bundled papers from inside her sweater and passing them over to Rick who took them cautiously. His eyebrows furrowed as Kayla looked away from them, unable to make eye contact.

"This is where we were headed before…before we were attacked" she explained as Rick took the hair elastic from the bundle and let them unfold on his lap. On top, a picture of a large ranch house, modern Victorian style with a wraparound porch, white-yellow painted walls were deteriorating from age, and there were black painted window frames and matching roof, a red door standing at the top of the staircase.

Underneath the picture were a multiple set of maps all heading to the same place, traced on and circled a small ranching town off the side of South Dakota. Lists of directions, to get lists, etc. were scattered there as Rick ran his finger across the map.

Rick didn't know what to say, neither did anyone else who stared at the papers with a thoughtful expression.

"I don't honestly know if it's still standing, it's an old house, miles away from any kind of town, city or highway, hidden within the surrounding forest" Kayla explained giving up with a sigh, somehow something that was so important to her to keep to herself felt meaningless.

Those papers had no destination for her, however, these people needed this and it was the least she could do for them.

* * *

><p>The sun had gone down and they were once again saved from the impending weather forecast of rain for at least another day and night. A cold breeze engulfed them as they drove their vehicles down the abandoned highways. Tires spinning, and engines rumbling, Kayla wrapped herself within the blanket Andrea had lent her from their camper, snuggling her frozen legs into the confines of her own warmth which seemed to be slowly dwindling.<p>

Apparently not affected by the cold temperature Daryl drove the truck wearing only a slim sweater to cover his bare arms and nothing else. Hours of silence had passed between them, actually things between everyone had been off since Kayla brought up the possibility of a safe place to go. Finally ruining the silence and finalizing the doomed fate of Kayla getting some shut eye Daryl spoke.

"What was 'so portant bout that house" he asked, genuine curiosity evident in his otherwise uninterested expression. It had bothered him that after putting up such a strong wall around those papers she would hand them over just like that. He had seen the look of utter hatred in her faded blue eyes when Shane had presented them to the group and now it seemed as if they were nothing.

Suddenly their comfortable silence had turned into a cold deafening one in split seconds.

"It's my mother's house".

Daryl looked at her raising an eyebrow in curiosity, somehow when she said the word 'mother' it sounded more like a dirty, nasty word spoken only in sin. "I'm tired" she spoke again, only just above a whisper, it was a random statement on the outside but Daryl knew that this was one topic that had it's boundaries and this time he knew he should respect them.

* * *

><p><strong>I love all of yout hat take the time to review your thoughs on each chapter, you truly are the fuel for a writer's fire, i know you are for mine. I don;t think I would out half as much effort into it if it wasn't for you guys! I really appreciate it! So please leave some more, anything you want to know? Ask away. Tell me what you think is good, what could be improved, anything. Paragraphs, sentances... Please review!<strong>

Preview: _Terrified didn't even come close to expalinning the look of terror behind Kayla's wild blue eyes as she covered her ears with the sleeves of her sweater. Shaking both from the nights cold wind and the fear she felt from the sounds of thunder and flashes of bright lights caused by the lightening. "Come here" Daryl ordered, leaving no room for arguments._


End file.
